Tales Left Unwritten
by Scarheart of DarkClan
Summary: Response to Prin Pardus's 100 one-shot challenge. Tales that will make you want to cry, and tales that will make you laugh. Features Darker Legends and much more.
1. Injuried

**Theme:** Injuried

**Words:** 2,011

**Notes: **This is written for those who wonder what happened after Chaos and Black arrived in AlleyClan and changed it to BloodClan. For those who like this, it is a conclusion to _The Darker Legend_, Chaosheart: The Psycho. I suggest reading it if you haven't. It doesn't need to be read to understand this story.

* * *

><p>My rough paws scrapped against the crumbling thunderpath. I heaved another breath as the pounding in my head became worse. It throbbed uncontrollably.<p>

A stone lodged itself between the scraped brown pads of my paws. I winced as it dug into my soft, unprotected flesh. I shook my paw, hoping to dislodge the stone, but it stayed put.

My speed began to falter as I hobbled along trying to stay off my front right paw to save myself from some unneeded pain.

Risking the lead I held over whom ever was chasing me, I ducked into an ally. I stopped off to one side under a destroyed stone wall.

The need for a gulp of water consumed me, and I took a long swallow from a stagnant puddle that was swarming with flies. I saw gulping down another sip when I heard the sound of stone rumbling from behind me.

I perked my head up, and my ears twitched as they tried to pick up any unusual sound. I relaxed and bent for a third drink when I was confident I was safe for the moment.

Than the sound started back up. The rumbling and rustling seemed to come from everywhere. I couldn't pinpoint the exact location.

I quickly unsheathed my claws and crouched down in the defense position that had been drilled into my head since I was an apprentice. The sharp pebble tore apart more flesh, and I wonder why I hadn't removed it earlier.

The falling stone had stopped for a moment, and I slowly brought my right paw to my sharp teeth. Feeling the cause of my pain, I clamped my teeth around it and pulled.

Tears sprung to my eyes and ran down my face as blood dribbled down arm and splatter onto the thunderpath. It ran into cracks and slid down the alley.

My vision blurred for a second, and I had to wipe my eyes on my shoulder if I wanted to be able to see around me.

When the drab stone ans bricks came back into focus, I found my self staring into beady, yellow eyes. They were peering out of a whole in the overhanging stones.

I jumped back in surprise and tumbled into the fly infested puddle. Those eyes burned into my pelt as I shook the water out of my fluffy brown pelt.

The flies I had disturbed swarmed around my head. My paw was raised to swat at the pesky creatures when something moved in the corner of my eye.

It was the yellow eyes; they had moved. I looked to its original location; the beady eyes were looking directly at me again.

I turned back to the second pair; they were still there. I whipped my head back and forth between the two pairs, trying to figure out who they belonged to.

Then more started to appear. They peered out of crates, boxes, odd pieces of metal, and cracks in the crumbling rocks of the surrounding Twoleg places.

Starting to feel uncomfortable, I slowly shifted from paw to paw. A cold wind blew against me, and I shivered violently under my damp fur.

Another gust blew past me and flipped over a decaying box. Underneath, rats with small, beady, yellow, eyes were watching to see what I would do next.

I looked on in shock as hundreds poured out of every whole and crevice up and down the entire length of the alley. They all stood calmly like they were awaiting an unspoken order.

Blood pumped through my weary arms as I tensed myself to run out of here. I needed to get out of Dead Cat Alley as soon as possible. If I moved to slow, I wouldn't be alive much longer.

The bravest rat made its move just as I started my running escape. Its razor sharp teeth tried to bury themselves in my back leg.

I bucked my hips and felt the rat go flying. I turned around just in time to see it slam against a wall and vanish into a flume of dust and debris.

My feeling of triumph vanished when hundreds of yellow eyes blinked. It went dark for a moment, then, the alley seemed to be basked in a sickly yellow glow. All pairs of eyes were trained on me.

I slowly picked up a paw, then pounded my way down the thunderpath. For the second time toady, I was on the run for my life.

Pain seared through my body with every tooth and claw that found its mark. The scent of my fresh blood seemed to increase their aggression.

Slowly, the pain became too great for me to move my paws even a step farther. My legs collapsed under me, and the rats poured over me like water over the bottom of a river.

'Oh StarClan,' I though as the pain slowly faded into one giant, stabbing pain. My eyes drifted closed into the last sleep.

At my last moment int life, I felt the mass of rats shudder as a howl split the air. As it sounded a second time, the rats climbed off m body and raced back into Dead Cat Alley.

With my blood spilling all over the rocks and gravel, I weakly turned my head to see who had saved me from a sure death. The face blurred before my eyes until a face of a cat appeared.

I found myself staring into soft amber eyes. "Stoneflower," I managed to choke out through my parched throat.

"Shh," she shushed while applying something to my cuts and bleeding wounds. I felt like like StarClan because I could slowly feel the pain fading away into nothing. "I was lucky to get some herbs for you when I did. Chaos and Black were right on my trail."

"You bet we are," said a voice that seemed to be coming from an abandoned Twoleg place. A small black tom leaped into an open window. "I would like to thank you, Stoneflower." applauded the sleek black tom. "We might have lost Dirtclaw if it wasn't for you. I knew medicine cats were good for something."

I loved at my beloved medicine cat with tears and blood running down my face. "What does he mean? What happened to Fangstar? You just told me to run. Stoneflower," I begged. "What happened?"

Stoneflower started to cry. Her tears fell down her face until they splattered on my mangled pelt. "They killed him, Dirtclaw. Fangstar is dead."

"No," I shook my head, refusing to believe what I knew was the truth. "He still had many lives left. You must have seen it wring."

"That is where you are wrong," grinned the tom. He seemed to be greatly enjoying our suffering. "Chaos ripped all four lives right out of him. Fangstar is enjoying his hunting with StarClan or where ever you dead cats go."

That is when I noticed a crazed white she-cat standing to his right. Her fur was standing on end, and her eyes were bloodshot.

"Stoneflower has already seen what Chaos can do if I command her to. She is without mercy." My hope that he was lying vanished when I saw the bloodstained claws that were caked with mud and crimson blood.

"What did he do?" I begged to Stoneflower. "I have no clue what he is talking about. Why won't you just tell me the full story?"

"Clawblaze and Flamestorm are dead; they were killed." she shouted to me. Tears were once again rolling freely along her cheeks. "Black ordered Chaos to slaughter them like they were just rats."

"That is right. I, Black, am now the ruler of BloodClan." Black let out a hysterical laugh at the look of horror on my face.

"What are you going to do to Stoneflower and I? Both of us will fight like ten warriors." I attempted to back up my words, but my legs refused to cooperate.

Stoneflower bent over to whisper into my ear. "You know I can't fight for my life. I'm a medicine cat, not a warrior."

I turned my head the littlest degree to whisper back my response. "Black and Chaos don't know that though, right?"

Black leaped down from the shattered window with Chaos on his paws. "I know Stoneflower can't fight. Why do you think I choose her out of all the other she-cats? I had several others offers."

"I didn't tell him," answered the medicine cat before I could even ask the question. "Petalfrost told him. The monster threatened to kill her beautiful kit. You know how much she loved little Brightkit. Her heart would have broken into a million pieces."

"As much as I love this heart felt conversation," interrupted Black, " I feel like I have to stop this one. Chaos, you know what to do to those who threaten you."

"Please," cried Stoneflower. "Have mercy on us. Dirtclaw will join BloodClan and so will I." Her pleading voice was filled with utter desperation.

"Let me think about this for a moment," said Black. He paused for a second like he was really considered letting us go before he snapped, "No!"

The whole time we were paying attention to Black's charade, Chaos was slowly creeping closer to us. I could feel her eyes sizing up how much of a fight I could put up.

Stoneflower took a couple steps backwards and jumped with surprise when she ran into the wall. Her eyes darted back and worth to Chaos as the clattering of stone caused the killer to stop her pacing.

Chaos removed her eyes from me and focused them on poor Stoneflower. Her white fur spike up, and I saw that some of her patches were actually dried blood.

I tried once again to stand up on my paws, but my injuries burned and I was forced to give up for the moment. I could feel my scabs tear as I failed to move. Fresh blood splattered on the ground.

Nothing I had ever seen could prepare me for the next scene. As much as I wanted to, I couldn't seem to pull my eyes away.

Both she-cats had their claws drawn, but Chaos already had the upper hand. She had supreme confidence while Stoneflower was quaking in her paws.

Stoneflower tried to lash out, but Chaos numbly leaped out of the way, though not before landing a painful blow on the medicine cat's ear. I winced in pain for her.

I'm sure Stoneflower was thinking of the herbs and plants she could put on her ear, not how she could to the same to Chaos.

Chaos lived up to her name after the first blood was spilled. Her claws moved so fast that I couldn't even see them. Blood and gray fur flew everywhere.

Black looked on the spectacle with a cold smile. He didn't seem to care that an innocent cats was dying before his very eyes. If anything, he liked bored.

Soon, Chaos turned to me, and I could see the mangled body of Stoneflower. She was maimed beyond recognition.

I finally found the power to shut my eyes. Even with them closed, I could picture Black laughing as rats with yellow eyes picked apart our bones as we lay in on the thunderpath.

"Chaos," called out Black. "Let's get going. Thus scrap of fur will be dead soon without our help. There is no need to waste our time."

I opened my eyes just in time to see Chaos leap into the window and disappear after Black. The two didn't seem to give me or Stoneflower a second glance.

So, there I lay on the edge of Dead Cat Alley with flies eating and my open sores and rats nibbling on my rotting legs. The rest of my injuries festered under the heat and lack of water.

* * *

><p><strong>Afterwords:<strong> If you haven't realized, this is a response to Prin Pradus's 100 one-shot challenge. To those reading my other stories, this won't slow down my updates. I write this in my notebook 30 mintues a day as I wait for my brother to finish his swim practice. I hope you review and stay tunned for the next 99.


	2. Sinking

**Theme:** Sinking

**Words:** 1,616

**Note: **In _DarkClan Comes to Light_, you very briefly meet an apprentice named Splashpaw. The only thing I say about him that he is quietly sitting next to Breezepaw and not saying a word. I feel like he needed a story because he was denied one. Why didn't he say a word to Rainpaw?

* * *

><p>The skyline tonight was a truly stunning sight to behold. The sun was setting into the crystal blue expanse of water. It cast an unearthly red and orange glow of the waves of the ocean and dunes of the beach. I wanted to stare at the beauty forever and never leave.<p>

"Splash," called me mother from inside to cave behind me. "Get inside right now; I'll have no dawdling from you." Her voice sounded nervous and on edge.

"Please," I called back to her. "Just a couple more minutes. You should see it for your self." The sky was turning from a lovely orange to a deep blood red. "It is really gorgeous."

My father seemed to have a different view on the subject. "We have a sunset every single night. You'd better get in now if you don't want a beating," he threatened with his voice rising. "I heard those wild dogs barking all last night. They must be getting closer."

I hung my head and tail and walked into the dark cave. I might love my father, but I didn't love his rules. Just before I was enveloped in darkness, I took a last sad look at the setting sun.

When the light of the sun was reduced to nothing, the eerie green glow of the luminous moss replaced it. It bathed the pelt's of my parents in a strange light.

"It is just a beautiful in here as out there." cooed my mother. She silently padded over to me and put her fluffy tail on my shoulder.

I knew she was just trying to make me feel better, but I didn't care that she was lying to me. It felt right with her tail around me and my father on my other side.

My father gave me that smile he reserves for special moments like this. "You really are a good kit, Splash." He said solemnly to me. "Don't ever forget that."

He walked over to my mother and me and lay down. He wrapped his cool black tail around us. "Me an your mother are going to sleep outside tonight. We'll stay until you fall asleep."

I nodded as a wall of sleep came over me. I had never felt safer in my whole life. Both my parents were beside me, and I could breath in their sweet scent. Their fluffy fur keep the damp air of the cave away from me.

My eyes drifted shut, and the last thing I saw was my mother's smiling face. With that wonderful image in my head, I felt my self sinking into a dream filled sleep.

_I was running across the great ocean. The water rippled like sand under my creeping paws. For a moment, I imagined I was a bird flying across the sky._

_A crimson trail of blood blazed in front of me. As I passed the blood red prints, they faded slowly into the water before dissolving in the crashing waves. _

_One print didn't dissolve. It faded beneath the surface and turned the surrounding water a vile red and purple color. The color spread all around me, and I found myself standing on a sea of blood._

_It was still beautiful, nothing could prevent that; I saw myself not walking on a sea of blood, but the rays of the sun set. I was still in bliss for several more minutes as I danced and spun of the waves as the raced towards the beach._

_Than, a horrible scarred face slowly rose from the water. I broke through the surface and stared me right in the eyes with its own. Yellow puss was coming out of them and oozing down the mangled face._

_"Splash," howled the face. When it spoke, I could see the teeth were chipping and some were completely gone. "Wake up." It said more, but it broke off and disappeared back under the water._

When my eyes flashed open, I realized I recognized the voice. My body broke into a cold sweat when I realized it was my mother's. The horribly disfigured face was the same on that had smiled to be before I feel asleep.

I turned on my side to nuzzle closer to my mother's warm fur. Instead, I scarped my nose and muzzle on the jagged cave bottom.

"Mother, Father," I called into the still air. My words echoed throughout the cave until they seemed to fade into the darkness. The shadows seemed to leap out at me.

I ran outside into the peachy light of the rising sun. The light created dapple one my pelt, but I had no time to marvel at the beauty. I had to find where my parents had gone.

I was about to call out again, when I saw my father laying in a sand dune. He must of left with my mother to sleep outside. I vaguely remembered them telling me the night before.

"Father," I cried as I ran across the beach with the sand flying in my wake. "Is mother with you because I haven't seen her anywhere?"

He didn't respond; he didn't even pick up his head to look at me. "Father, Father," I shouted as loud as I could. Tears were streaming down my face, washing out any sand that had flown into them.

As I got closer to him, I could smell the rancid scent of dog. They had been on the beach recently; probably last night the scent was so fresh.

I was about to lay down my father and cry but from my view at the top of the dune, I laying with face first in the sand. "Mother," I shouted. "Are you all right?"

I sprinted straight past father and scrambled to sit beside Mother. With my tears running freely down my face, I brushed the sand grains off her glossy silver fur. Flakes of dried blood fell from the folds of her skin.

I rasped my tongue along her fur in an effort to clean her up, but my tongue soon began to burn and bleed as I scrapped over shards of blood and grains of sand. My tail traced the familiar form of her body that I had known since birth.

She was no longer with me. As much as it pained me to admit, she was dead. I would never her her voice of see her eyes sparkle again.

The sky above me was changing from a pink to a light blue, the same color as her eyes. I wanted to see her eyes once more. They might hold the same gleam as they did in life.

I braced my back paws in the sand and my front paws on her flank. With a shove, I quickly flipped her, so she was laying on her back.

Instead of her beautiful face, I was confronted with the horror from my dreaded nightmare. I reeled back in shock. I fell back so far, my back paw collided with my father's body. I lost my placing, and I sprawled on the beach with sand flying everywhere.

That is when the truth really hit me hard. My parents were laying on the beach as dead as the prey I ate last night. I would never hear them speak to me or anything.

I buried my head in my mother's soft fur. I lay there crying until my eyes dried up, and I couldn't shed another tear. Sobs still racked through my body.

The sun was getting higher in the cloud free sky, and the waves were lapping against my side, chilling me straight to the bone. I didn't have the strength to enjoy the beauty of the day; I was sinking into a bit of despair.

Only the bitting of the flies and the growling of my stomach drove me to my paws again. My fur was damp with salt water, and my eyes were sore my crying.

I rose shakily. My legs threatened to collapse beneath me at any moment, but I fought the urge to sink to the ground and die. There was something I needed to do.

At the bottom of the dune, I scoped a paw into the damp sand. The waves had recently struck, and the hole filled with more water as I dug deeper into the beach.

It was a grueling and thankless task, but I had finally dug the hole deep enough for both my parents. They would be buried they way they wanted to - on the waterfront.

I dragged my exhausted self up the dune to where my father lay. I prepared to drag him down, but he tumbled down without the tiniest push. My legs filled with my reserves of energy, and I ran down the hill after him.

The sand slipped under my paws, and I stumbled and tumbled down right beside him. My unsheathed claws did nothing to stop my descent. If anything, my efforts made me slam into my father.

It broke my heart to see him laying there like a discarded piece of seaweed that had been caught int the wind. I gave him a final push, and he fell into his grave.

My mother was the next to go down. She landed on my father with her limbs skewed at awkward angles. At least she was with her mate even in death.

As I pilled sand on top of them, I felt like I was the one being buried. There was nothing I wanted to do more than sink beneath the ocean waves and cease to exist.

* * *

><p><strong>Afterwords:<strong> I might write more about Splash on either Servitude or Because. I hurts my feeling when I see people are reading and not reviewing. It is alright if you don't like it, but please tell me why. Hope you stick around for the next 98.


	3. Father

**Theme:** Father

**Words:** 1,951

**Note:** This is as true as a story for warriors could get. It is based off of three kittens I saw while at Knoebels Amusement Resort in Pennslyvannia. The terrian isn't based on it, but if you have read my other stories, it takes place in one of the lands.

* * *

><p>A bustling Twoleg place thrived in the center of a bountiful wilderness. It was filled with entertainment and activities for Twoleg kits to do. Noise always filled the air, and laughter was soon to follow.<p>

At the center of the fairground, a restaurant stood despite the constant flooding waters of the river. If one looked close enough, a small hollowed out portion of ground could be spotted. Until the river rose past its banks, it served as a home for a queen and her three, boisterous kittens.

The three kits, Moxy, Jinx, and Wickett, were playing in a small courtyard. A single scrawly tree poked up through the tough earth. It was bowed over in age, but leaves and flower buds still blossomed on its thin branches.

The sun peaked through the fluffy white clouds and shown down on a family of Twolegs. Some foreign words were exchanged, and they proceeded to sit on a fallen tree that lay between stone slabs.

"We are a lot like that Twoleg family," said Moxy to her two identical brothers. "Have you guys ever noticed that."

Wickett playfully shoved Moxy onto the ground; a spray of dust coated her skin as she tumbled. "We don't look anything like them. How did you even get such an idea," he laughed. Still chuckling, he called to his brother. "Hey Jinx, our sister has gone crazy!"

The runt of the liter jumped onto his siblings before being flung off. He ran around the courtyard, purposely tripping over his large paws. "Moxy is crazy, Moxy is crazy. I'm going crazy too." He chanted, still stumbling about.

Moxy looked at her nutty brother and tackled him to the ground. The grim on her fur coated his tabby brown pelt with more dusty stripes. "I'm not going crazy. Just look at them closely." She unsheathed her minuscule claws and pointed to each of them. "You two are like those," she defended, pointing the twin Twolegs with short fur.

The two toms turned from their play to look at them. The both let out a full throated chuckle at the same time. It filled the silent scene and caused the Twolegs to shift on their tree.

Out of the blue, Wickett pushed Moxy into a stunned Jinx. "Next you're going to say you look like the one with the long fur." He picked his still laughing brother off the ground.

"I do!" cried Moxy. "Mother would be the tall one with long fur. See how she is my look-a-like. Father would be the biggest Twoleg."

The mention of their father silenced Jinx and Wickett's taunts. No one had ever dared to bring up the forbidden subject. Now that it had risen into the light, curiosity piked.

When the silence became too great, Wickett gathered his courage and spoke to his siblings. "Let's ask Mother," he suggested. "I'm sure she can tell us all about him."

Feeling the tension relieved, Jinx hopped up on his paws. "I can't believe we didn't ask her moons ago. Why are we waiting?"

Moxy shrugged and let Jinx led the way to the den. Wickett quickly trailed after his smaller sister and brother.

Together, they crawled into the dark hole that was carved beneath a Twolegplace. Moxy, Wickett, and Jinx blinked rapidly as they waited for them to adjust to the sudden darkness. The disappearance of the bright sun made the cavern seem even darker than is really was.

When they could clearly see their surroundings, they spotted their mother sitting in a brittle straw nest in the corner. A beam of light cracked through the building above and shown down on her, illuminating her soft brown fur.

She was licking the fluffy white fur on her chest when she was the shadows flicker briefly. Happiness filled her eyes when she saw three small forms emerge from the darkness. Her heart melted when she saw their adorable faces, but it also froze with a cold hatred she didn't know she possessed.

"Hello kits," she smiled to them, forcing down old feelings. "What are you doing down her so soon after you left to play?" Her voice was laced with barely concealed worry. "Is the river flooding again? Are the Twolegs trying to grab you? Did Jinx cut himself on some fallen branches?"

Jinx walked up to his mother, quickly pushing aside his earlier excitement. He brushed his fur against her warm pelt. "I'm still in one piece. Moxy just has a question she wants to ask you."

Their mother tore her eyes from her youngest son to her only daughter. "Moxy," she said softly, almost a whisper. "What do you have a question about?"

Moxy opened her tiny jaw and looked frantically from Wickett to Jinx. Both saw the reluctance in her face and quickly shook their heads. She closed her mouth and looked down at her paws, ashamed of her fearfulness.

"Just ask her," demanded Wickett. He was brave enough to speak but couldn't muster enough courage to speak the question himself.

"You're the one who wanted to ask in the first place. We wouldn't have gotten the idea without you," brought up Moxy. "Wickett, you should ask."

"Kits, kits," called their mother. Her voice was soft, yet it seemed to echo around the dark space. "What are you so scared to ask me? No question asked is ever a bad question. You all should know that already."

Moxy and Wickett glanced at the hard, dirt packed floor, embarrassed that they couldn't ask their mother a simple question. Neither could dig up the courage to speak again.

Little Jinx looked up into his mother's soft eyes and smiled. "Why isn't Father here with us? The Twolegs that were watching us even have a father. What happened to ours?"

Their mother blanched and fumbled around for awhile. She opened her mouth to speak, but then quickly closed it, as if deciding to say something different at the last moment. In the end she decided to answer indirectly, choosing the easier route. "Jinx," she said after a long pause, " you and Wickett look like a younger version of your father. You'll both be dashing toms when you grow a tad more."

"But why isn't he here with us," shouted Moxy, unsatisfied with her mother's answer. She had found her courage at the bottom of her heart and was riding on it. "Wouldn't he want to see the three of us. Doesn't he want to be with us?"

Tears dampened warm brown fur and made the fur tangled and moist. "Gather round kits," she chocked out. "I'm going to tell you a story, an important story." Her voice cracked at the end, but a fake smile stayed plastered to her face.

The kits huddled even closer to their mother, her tears bringing them to the reality that this was no ordinary story. They were fearful that any noise would distract their mother from telling the tale that made her heart and voice shatter.

_It was a chilly leaf-bare evening and brightly colored leaves speckled the forest floor. Some twirled from far off branches while even more still hung in the trees. The scene was a cascade of reds, oranges, yellows, and earthy browns._

_A soft brown she-cat with fluffy white chest fur lay beneath the roots of a large oak. Her breathing was rough and uneven, and she couldn't summon enough energy to take another step to where her mate would be waiting. _

_As she lay helpless beneath the tree, a sharp cry of pain tore through her throat. She tried to lick the dampness from the leaves, but the torture wasn't relieved._

_A striped tabby tom raced through the trees. His paws landed silently, the leaves barely crackling as he flew over them. Not even the rustling of a disturbed mouse swayed him from his task; find his mate._

_She had missed the meeting; she never had before. Something terrible must have happened, and he was determined to make sure nothing had befallen her. _

_When he reached the wide, fast-paced river, he scuttled across the Maple Bridge to the other side. The torrents of cold, mountain water never made him pause._

_It was only when he heard a she-cats agonized cry did he stop to carefully scent the air. After adjusting his direction, he carried on at breakneck speed. His breath was coming in gasps, but he didn't dare stop, not even for a quick rest._

_He finally stopped when he reached his love. "Thank StarClan you are alright," he prayed. "I don't know what I would do without you." His throat was hoarse, and the words came out rough and forced. _

_"Oakfire," screamed the she-cat. "Can you please fetch Bluefrost for me? I think the kits are coming early. Please get her, now!" A shrill shriek raptured through her body. _

_"We can't," cried Oakfire. "The Clans would discover us. I would lose all the respect I worked so hard to gain. Hazestar would never even consider me as deputy. You know how much that means to me."_

_"Just help me," screamed the laboring she-cat as agony blazed through her abdomen. Her world went black as it was replaced by a constant, unbearable pain._

_Oakfire stood by his unconscious mate as four newborn kits nestled against her warm, white belly. The sweet scent of milk washed over him._

_Two of the toms were dark tabbies, just like himself. The other male was a solid snow white, as fluffy as its mother's stomach fur. The last was a puffy she-cat with an eerie resemblance to her mother. _

_"Bye Rosepetal," he whispered softly into her ear. "I'm sorry I can't stay out here like we planned. Being a loner would never work out. StormClan needs a new leader, and that new leader is me."_

_With those last words, he scooped up the sleeping, snow white tom. He risked one last look at his mate and hurried back the way he came. "Sweet dreams," he said, his voice melting into the chatter of the forest creatures._

_When the warrior and kit disappeared across the river, an orange shape emerged from the vegetation. It bobbed and weaved through the trees and undergrowth until it reached the fallen queen._

_It stretched out a long claw and ran it along Rosepetal's back. Seeing the she-cat not twitch or show any sign of movement, it pushed the queen hard side-to-side until amber eyes popped open._

_She wrapped her tail protectively around her three remaining kits. "Who are you, and what have you done to Oakfire?" she growled menacingly. _

_"The StormClan cat left you. He ran back over the river with a great story to tell to his Clanmates. You should trust me." Bright orange eyes looked directly at her, seeming to stare straight to her broken heart. "I can take you away from her – to somewhere safe."_

"Is that really how the story ends," shouted Moxy. "I want to know what happened to the mother, her kits, and the strange orange cat." Her siblings quickly nodded their agreement.

"The orange cat led the queen through the woods until they reached a safer place to raise the cute little kits." Their mother had a small smile on her face as she spoke those words.

Moxy, Wickett, and Jinx looked at her with open eyes, clearing expecting more.

"And they all lived happily ever after," concluded Rosepetal.

* * *

><p><strong>Afterwords:<strong> I hoped you liked (or hated) it enough to review. I hoped someone got the connection between the territory, OAKfire, and OAKCLan. Maybe I'll have another one-shot about them. Hope to see everyeon around for the next 97.


End file.
